Gives You Hell
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Raven plus a guy she met at a club equals... Boyfriend? Blood will fall, that's for sure. On Raven's hands? Not even close. But Robin? He's another story...


It has been monthes since Raven and Zach broke up. Zach, a guy Raven met after being hauled to a club by Beastboy and Starfire, was a blonde shaggy haired guy with bright green eyes. He wore a lot of eyeliner, and most often dark t-shirts with bright skinny jeans and vans. From the moment Robin met Zach, he knew he was not going to like him. Well, the first time he met him, Zach was making out with Raven, who had been carefully avoiding his snake bites. It was no secret Robin was protective of my team. It used to be more so Starfire he protected, but they went out once, and he realized he didn't like her as he thought he had. He realized his heart ached for a certain sorceress.

So you can imagine how Robin felt catching a club-goer pinning Raven to wall with his lips all over her.

That wasn't actually what got to him. It was the fact that Raven wasn't pushing him away and beating his ass, but actually responding to such a kiss of brute force. Raven didn't deserve such abuse, but sweet gentle kisses. Not like he spent any time thinking about himself giving her such things..

Robin finally got sick of seeing her in her defensive I-don't-give-a-shit moods, when he knew she was hurt inside. He waited for her to get better. First it was a week. Then a month. Then two, three, four. Then today, she was fine. But that was because Zach came back around, claiming to be sorry and he loved her. Robin offered to drive her to the movies, even though his head was screaming to tell her she's a moron for giving him a second chance. _I mean, come on, it doesn't take four months to realize you love someone. _He thought angrily.

Robin should have realized her motives for agreeing to go to the movies, on the way there, but he didn't. So, walking into the T-Tower while doused in someone else's blood was bound to raise questions, wasn't it?

**Flashback**

_Robin pulls onto the city streets, driving the T-Car, Raven in the passenger seat, radio blaring. A scowl had become his face for the day, as he thought about the asshole he was literally handing Raven over to. Suddenly, Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects comes on. Robin tilts his head to look at the godess sitting in the car with him. Wearing a red t-shirt he was positive was his, black skinny jeans, and red converse, she looked adorable. Her hand laying out the open window, her hair was blowing crazily around, but she didn't seem to care. Her violet eyes watching the streets for the oncoming theater, and it only took him a moment to realize her lips were moving, but there was no sound. She was mouthing the words to the song._

_"And truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lyin'. When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." Her lips move in time, and he turns his eyes back to the road. He wished she'd say those things to Zach. That fucktard. Robin really hated him. The song ends not too much later, and he catches a glimpse of her pale hand turning down the radio._

_"Dick." She whispers softly. He'd forgotten she knew his name. He turns to her, mask plastered in place._

_"Yeah Rae?" Robin asks._

_"Can I have your sweatshirt?"_

_"Can't you just have Zach's?" He asks, ruefully._

_"No. And follow me out of the car. Go along with whatever I say, okay?"_

_Robin turns to look at her, and sighs._

_"Okay." he agrees. When the car stops, he removes his gray sweatshirt, and hands it to her, exposing his white t-shirt. Robin was also wearing jeans and a pair of gray converse, as they were both dressed in civies. She opens the door, and he does the same, and leans against the car. A moment later, Zach walks up, not noticing him._

_"Hey baby. Ready to go see the movie?" He asks. He pulls her into a tight hug, but pulls away a second later._

_"Why do you smell like cologne?"_

_"It's Robin's sweatshirt." She says, staring at him._

_"Can you take that off?" Zach demands. Robin almost beats him up right then, but stayed still, following Rae's directions, silently watching, still unnoticed. Raven pulls off the sweatshirt, and Zach frowns._

_"That t-shirt doesn't fit right."_

_"I would assume a guy's t-shirt wouldn't." She responds after a only a half second._

_"If you say that dickhead's name, Raven, we're over again."_

_Raven takes a step forward, cupping his face in her hands._

_"We can't be over again, because we were never on again. And he isn't a dickhead, you moron, because he's my boyfriend. I'll wear his stuff if I want to, he treats me better than you ever did. Now fuck off."_

_Then, Zach made the stupidest mistake ever. He grabbed her wrist, with enough force to break it, a scowl on his face._

_"You're mine." He says, voice like poison. Something inside Robin snaps, and he leaps forward, grabbing Zach's shirt._

_"I don't think so. I think she said that I'm her boyfriend, and you need to fuck off. Unless of course, you feel like being arrested for laying your hands on a woman. In that case, stay." Robin growls, in a lethal, low tone. Fear evident in his eyes, as he scrambles away, running as fast as his legs will take him, away from the birds. People clap slowly, having witnessed the scene in front of the movie theater._

_Raven looks up at Robin, and in a matter of seconds, he had closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Rae."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How about we do more than play-pretend?"_

_"What do you-" Raven's cut off as Robin plants his lips on hers, every fiber of his being releasing fireworks, every molecule feeling right. When he pulls away, Zach is glaring in his face, ripping Raven away, as she looses her balance and falls on her ass. Zach pushes Robin._

_"You punk, you stole her from me!" He shouts. Robin closes his eyes. when he opens them, he glares with a certain ferocity at Zach._

_"I can't steal what isn't yours." Robin says. To some it would seem to be a calm, regal tone, but Raven knew it was actually a very deadly, protective tone and Robin was not to be fucked with. And Zach had already done so._

_"BUT SHE IS MINE! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!" He shouts, crazed look in his eyes as he pulls a gun from his pocket, pointing it a certain violet haired half demon. Without fear, Raven sighs. Zach never stood a chance to begin with, and he had the audacity to pull a gun on her. In two seconds flat, there was a loud snap, a grotesque thunk, a sound of metal hitting concrete, and multiple clicks of Robin closing the handcuffs on. Raven sighs and stands up and surveys the damage._

_Zach's broken nose had snapped sickeningly, and was gushing blood all over the ground. He most likely had a concussion, as Robin had slammed Zach's head into the sidewalk with a thunk. Zach's gun had skidded out of his reach, though it didn't matter as he was unconsious. Robin was leaning againt a slightly blood spattered T-Car, having blood all over his white t-shirt. Zach's blood, in fact. Raven pulled out her communicator, sending a call to the police._

_"Bring an ambulance." Is all she says. Ten minutes later, Zach is on his way to the hospital, and the birds back at the tower._

**END FLASHBACK**

Robin sighs and smiles cockily at Cyborg.

"Hey, thanks for letting me borrow the T-Car."

"What the hell happened!?" Cyborg shouts.

"I beat the shit out of Zach." Robin grins lopsidedly.

"Go get cleaned up." Cyborg sighs, running to the garage to see if his car is okay.

An hour later, dressed in dark jeans, biker boots and a green t-shirt, Robin runs his hand through his hair, slipping sunglasses onto his face.

Raven suddenly enters the garage, in black shorts, ankle-high biker boots of her own, Robin's red t-shirt, and his leather jacket.

"Where do you get all my stuff?" Robin chuckles.

"I have my ways." Raven smirks deviously, as Robin swings his leg over a black and red motorcycle.

"Hop on." He grins at her.

"I'm not getting on that." Raven frowns.

"Why not?" Robin asks, looking at her.

"Because. All those times I was gone? I wasn't always with Zach, Boy Blunder."

"I don't understand the connection." Robin quirks an eyebrow. Raven rolls her eyes, and hits a button on the wall Robin wasn't aware was there. Lights come on in a very dark creepy corner of the garage no one dares to enter, and what do you know, a dark blue motorcycle sits, gleaming. Upon close inspection, there was a shadowy raven painted on the gas tank. Raven smirks once again, and walks over to her bike.

"Cyborg helped me add... Modifications. It's very loud, and lets just say... Fast." Raven grins deviously, climbing onto her bike, and the garage door opens, welcoming light from a full moon and glittering stars into the dark night air.

"Where are we going?" She asks, and Robin shrugs.

"We'll find out when we get there, won't we?"

"Race you." Raven smirks, yet again. With the bikes pulled right next to each other, the birds quickly peck each others lips, then start their bikes, equally obnoxiously loud. With a rev, they both take off into the night.

* * *

Forgive me for mistakes. I'm obsessed with the song 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects and was curious to see what Robin would do if anyone tried to hurt Raven. THUS, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE BORN!

Nah, I'm kidding.

Thus, This oneshot was born! Review!


End file.
